Noche Blanca, Noche de Dolor
by The Shade Ghost
Summary: Una misión que parecía ser una simple misión de rutina, se convierte en un infierno para los dos shinobis encargados de ella, una confensión y el descubrimiento de unos sentimientos al final de la batalla que no traen más que oscuras consecuencias.


Bueno, originalmente quería que este fuera mi primer fic de Naruto, pero fue otro, ahora quisiera poder hacer este fic, espero sea de su agrado, por cierto, quisiera ver si pudieran adivinar la pareja de este fic, es una pareja Hetero, aunque no tengo problemas para hacer un fic yaoi, es probable que para el final del fic ya se darán cuenta de quienes dos estoy hablando, a parte de que como no habrá continuación, diré un nombre y pondré algo para que vean si le atinaron a los dos, es un one-shoot, aunque quien sabe, tal vez en una de esas me da la loquera y me da por hacer algo más respecto a esto, solo digo que no prometo nada.

Disclaimer: La serie y los personajes de Naruto, como cualquier otra cosa que pueda salir, no me pertenece, salvo uno que otro OC que metí, el resto pertenece a Masami Kishimoto, ahora si, al fic.

**NOCHE BLANCA, NOCHE DE DOLOR.**

Era raro… eran a los únicos dos que les habían asignado aquella misión del infierno, al principio parecía ser una simple misión para poder recuperar un maldito pergamino que había sido robado de Konoha, que según la Hokage, contenía información secreta de la aldea, a ellos dos les parecía una simple misión, el grupo de ninjas, en ese momento aun no identificados, pero en esos momentos no importaba de donde eran, quienes eran o quien los enviaba, ya después tendrían tiempo de sobra para que fuesen interrogados en la aldea por los escuadrones de interrogación de Ibiki.

Todo indicaba que eran pocos y al parecer, al momento de ser asignada la misión aun no llegaban a donde su destino, cualquiera que este fuese, ya que al parecer seguían en movimiento, por lo que emprendieron pronto la persecución para recuperar el dichoso pergamino, tal vez si se apuraban no tardarían mucho en darles alcance, y con la capacidad de ambos, no sería tan complicado el poder recuperar el objeto robado y regresar para la cena, después de un rato, entendieron exactamente que era ese pergamino.

El pergamino contenía jutsus secretos y prohibidos por los primeros shinobis de konoha, los fundadores de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, jutsus que por su alcance y el riesgo que podrían correr los shinobis al intentarlos, fueron prohibidos por los primeros ninjas de la hoja, eran pocos los que tenían conocimiento de este pergamino, prácticamente todos los que habían ocupado el puesto de Hokage en esa aldea tenían conocimiento exclusivo de la existencia de ese pergamino y lo que contenía, Tsunade no supo a ciencia cierta como fue que los ladrones dieron con ese pergamino, ya que lo creía bien resguardado en su oficina.

Supuso que fue mera suerte, que buscaban el pergamino de los jutsus prohibidos que alguna vez robara Naruto bajo la influencia de Mizuki cuando todavía estaba en la academia o alguna información que les ayudara para poder atacar desde adentro después a la aldea, algún tipo de información clasificada o datos más en especifico de los ninjas que había en su totalidad en la aldea y el alcance de sus habilidades, ya que en esos momentos, tenían varios enemigos, a pesar de que Orochimaru ya no estuviera en "activo" después de la batalla que sostuvo contra Sasuke y que este hubiese vuelto a la aldea, a parte de la disminución de miembros de Akatsuki.

Empezaba a caer la noche, pero como ninjas que eran, los dos de Konoha no les importaba en lo más mínimo la aparente disminución de luz, o que por lo que se podía observar en el cielo, pronto les cayera encima, en plena misión, una tormenta, el cielo se empezaba a opacar cada vez más, pero aun así, todo seguía según lo planeado, era realmente curioso lo bien que estos dos se acoplaban a la perfección, lo que parecía ser un indicio de buena fortuna se tornaría en algo peor, ya que no sospecharon que al darles alcance a esos ladrones, todo se tornaría en peor.

Al parecer eran solo siete ladrones, y no parecían ser especialmente fuertes, por lo que pensaban que tal vez podrían regresar a su aldea antes de acabar como unos tazones de ramen, la batalla al principio fue sencilla, los primeros tres ninjas parecían muy nuevos, muy novatos, muy niños, el chico pensaba que tal vez fuesen simples genins, por lo que tal vez fuese una exageración de la vieja Tsunade al enviarlos a los dos, ya que ya habían logrado el grado Jounin hacía casi medio año, por lo que una misión tan simple bien pudiese haberla realizado un Chunnin que inclusive acabara de dar clases en la academia, dado que esta misión se mostraba con una simpleza aun mayor de la que pensaron que sería, era para que se hubiesen negado a hacerla por lo simple que parecía, pero aun así aceptaron.

Ya para el momento en que solo uno quedaba en pie, ya que los otros estaban inconscientes en el suelo, el que tenía el pergamino robado, el chico le se acerco al ladrón y exigió le entregara el pergamino, ya que por lo visto, tanto él como sus compañeros habían tenido solamente suerte al lograr entrar a Konoha sin ser percibidos, lograr robar el pergamino de una bóveda secreta en la oficina de la hokage y salir sin muchas dificultades, haciendo creer que tenían más habilidades, ya que los otros seis no habían durado ni un par de minutos contra los dos Jounin que la Hokage había enviado en su búsqueda; a parte de que lograran recuperar el pergamino robado en muy poco tiempo, pero al parecer, los otros seis efectivamente eran apenas unos genins, pero la razón por la que la misión había logrado tener tal éxito, o al menos hasta el momento había sido ese sujeto.

Ya que el también resulto ser un Jounin, y al parecer los que habían caído no eran sus compañeros de equipo, si no sus alumnos, y en la aldea de donde este sujeto era y según su tradición, esos alumnos habían fracasado en su examen de graduación, por lo que el maestro decidió matarlos en ese momento con una rapidez que los otros dos apenas si pudieron percibir, mucho menos detener, por lo que se dieron cuenta de que los seis chicos no mayores de trece años habían muerto con la rapidez de un relámpago blanco, haciendo uso de un jutsu que no habían visto anteriormente.

Al principio no comprendieron todo lo que paso, ya después de ver lo que este supuesto _sensei_ les había hecho a sus alumnos al no conseguir detener a los ninjas enviados a recuperar lo que habían robado y exponer al miembro que llevaba el paquete, a pesar de que se les hacía muy extraño que un ninja tuviera dos equipos para entrenar en vez de uno que es lo habitual en las aldeas ocultas, el que este los asesinara al fracasar con su examen de graduación, ese examen se les hacía uno de los más horribles de los que habían oído, haciéndose similar al examen de graduación de la aldea oculta entre la neblina, pero eran dos Jounins contra uno, ellos tenían más posibilidades de ganar, y lo sabían a la perfección, ya habían trabajado antes en situaciones extremas como esa, y se conocían lo suficiente como para poder acoplarse en los ataques, en dado caso en que atacaran ambos a la vez al nefasto enemigo, aunque pensaban que a lo mejor solo con uno de los dos que se enfrentaran al Jounin sería más que suficiente ya que ambos tenían las capacidades para poder ganarle, y en dado caso en que uno de los dos no pudiera seguir peleando, el otro lo relevaría antes de que muriese su compañero.

La batalla fue más dura de lo que habían pensado, el Jounin había dicho que su nombre era Soro, aunque él dijo ser de una aldea de la que nunca habían oído hablar: la aldea oculta entre las ciénagas, se los decía a favor a quienes iban a morir, les iba a dar la gracia de saber quien era y de donde era su ejecutor para que se lo dijeran al diablo cuando llegaran ante él, habían perdido la noción del tiempo en el enfrentamiento, la lluvia torrencial que caía en esos momentos, siendo alumbrada lúgubremente por unos relámpagos no ayudaba mucho, pero aun así no tenían opción para rendirse, sabían que no podían fracasar en esa misión y que tenían que recuperar a toda costa el dichoso pergamino, ya conocían lo suficientemente bien como eran las reglas en su aldea, a parte de que no estaba en su código personal el rendirse y dejar que un ninja enemigo obtuviera la victoria cuando demostraba tener ese corazón tan negro, realmente querían recuperar ese pergamino, era la única opción que tenían para regresar a su aldea con la cara en alto, aunque el tal Soro tenía que llevar el pergamino a su Aldea, mientras se aseguraba que los cuerpos de sus ex discípulos fueran comidos por cuervos, de hecho, ya se había encargado de eso, haciendo una pequeña invocación a una parvada de estas aves, ya que al parecer, ese tipo es un ex ANBU de su aldea, por lo cual hacía todo más difícil en esos momentos.

Las horas pasaban y en Konoha no habían tenido la más mínima noticia de los dos Jounin que habían sido enviados en la misión, incluso Tsunade, a pesar de lo valiosa de la información, había visto los errores que habían cometido los ladrones (a parte de que media aldea al darse cuenta de esto se estaba echando la culpa por el robo), y haciendo cuentas, era para que ya hubiesen regresado con el pergamino, la Hokage había dicho que contenía información clasificada acerca de varios de los clanes ninjas de la aldea, y que ya había asignado la misión y les había dicho a los del consejo que a los que había enviado habían sido informados que era de vital importancia el recuperar la información, aunque estos durante la batalla se enteraron del verdadero contenido del pergamino, la Hokage y la gran mayoría, si es que toda la aldea, para esos momentos pensaban que ese par ya debió haber vuelto con el pergamino, ya empezaban a preocuparse, ya que sin importar como fueran, tenían confianza en sus habilidades como Jounin, y los conocían, sabían que haría lo que fuese por cumplir con su misión.

Cerca del amanecer, en la entrada principal de Konoha, los guardias divisaron una silueta, al parecer traía algo cargando en la espalda y a alguien cargando en brazos, eran los dos Jounins que habían partido el día anterior en busca del pergamino, la mirada del chico era triste… tenía varias heridas en su cuerpo, fue un trabajo hacerlo ir con los ninja médicos para que lo atendiesen, al parecer le importaba más el cuerpo que había ido cargando desde donde se había llevado la batalla, al parecer en esos momentos la chica tenía un color blanco en su piel, un color que semejaba a una delicada magnolia, se veía que también tenía varias heridas, aparentemente producidas en el mismo combate que las del chico, pero… pero la chica para esos momentos estaba completamente helada y ya no tenía pulso, sin importar todo lo que se había esforzado, su compañero no pudo salvarla, lo único que pudo hacer por ella fue sostener su mano, oír sus últimas palabras durante la tormenta que se la llevo y regresarle el favor a aquel individuo que la había apartado de su lado, aunque a nadie le dijo que fue lo que hablaron al final ellos dos, según él, eso solo le incumbía a los dos.

Fue tan rápido… el ataque iba dirigido al chico, ella se interpuso, provocando la ira del chico, él regresarle el favor una vez que el chico estuviera tan furioso fue fácil, había consiguió liberar todo el chakra que tenía dentro de él sin que perdiera el control, o al menos no lo suficiente, que aun no había partido su compañera cuando lo había aniquilado y regresado a su lado para así con un brazo alzarle la cabeza, sostenerla en un abrazo protector y tomarle su suave mano, una mano tan suave y delicada como una flor, y tal pálida y perfecta como las de una muñeca de porcelana que se conservaba así a pesar de los entrenamientos y los combates sostenidos.

Aunque intentara mantenerla caliente, no podía evitar que el cuerpo de la chica se empezara a enfriar, y el clima tampoco ayudaba mucho que digamos para mantenerla caliente, estando aun en el cálido regazo del chico, el cual se veía realmente afectado por la chica, aun recordaba a la perfección de lo que habían hablado antes de su muerte, esa última conversación que tuvieron nunca la olvidaría, podrían pasar siglos y recordarla como si la hubiesen acabado de pronunciar, lo único que pudo hacer por ella antes de que le revisaran las heridas en la aldea y se hiciera el registro oficial de lo que había pasado, era llevarla con su familia para que fuese velada como debía ser, que supieran que había muerto valientemente como una verdadera kunoichi, y que la muerte no había logrado quitarle su orgullo de shinobi ni su valor al final de la batalla, que sin su ayuda, la misión había fracasado.

—_Por favor perdóname por haber sido tan débil y no haberte podido ayudar como debía_ —le había dicho con apenas un hilo de voz, y mientras hablaba, sus lagrimas se confundían con las gotas de lluvia que en esos momentos caían sobre ellos —, _intente ser más fuerte y más valiente para ti y no pude hacerlo, también perdóname por no haberte dicho que te amo, te he amado desde siempre y como nunca lo había hecho antes… tú eres al único al que he amado, tal vez nunca me supe expresar contigo como debía, pero te amo y si desde que salimos de la academia hasta ahora, he mejorado aunque sea un poco, fue gracias a ti, se que debí de hablar de esto contigo antes._

—_No digas eso, tu eres realmente fuerte, eres una de las personas más increíbles que he llegado a conocer y ya sabes que me gustan las personas como tu _–le dijo también comenzando a llorar, mientras la sostenía junto a él —,_ yo soy el que debe pedirte perdón, por mi culpa estas así, pero verás que pronto estaremos en la aldea y te llevaré al hospital, de ser necesario obligare a Tsunade no Bachan para que te atienda personalmente, fue su culpa al meternos a esta misión, yo cuidare de ti, además, debo disculparme por haber sido tan ciego durante estos años y no darme cuenta de que me amas._

—_No digas necedades —_le dijo ella suavemente, mientras que con su mano libre acariciaba suavemente el rostro del chico por una última vez, se sentía curiosa por que su muerte le estaba dando más valor del que solía tener —, _ambos sabemos que voy a morir, pero me alegra cuando menos, que seas tu lo último que veo en este mundo, me alegra morir de tu mano, y el que al fin supieras, lo que realmente siento por ti, por favor, vive feliz, desde el cielo te estaré cuidando, cada vez que hables de mi, viviré, por que se que aun me llevas en tu corazón, y volveré a morir con tus lagrimas, por que estas me estarán matando… adiós amor mío (1)._

—_No… por favor no te mueras, aun te necesito junto a mí… —_empezó a decir él mientras suavemente intentaba hacerla reaccionar, pero sus ojos se habían cerrado, estaba completamente helada, su pecho se había calmado después de la agitada batalla y sus lágrimas ya no se confundían más con la lluvia —,_ no… no… ¡¡¡no!!! ¡¿Por qué?!... ¡¡¡por favor no te mueras Hinata-Chan!!!, ¡perdóname por ser un idiota!... ¿Por qué tuve que esperar a que murieras en mis brazos para darme cuenta de que yo también te amo dattebayo?._

(1)Eso de que "viviré cada vez que hables de mi y moriré cada vez que llores" lo saque de una canción del Mago de Oz llamada "Desde mi Cielo", esta algo triste la canción, pero muy bonita.


End file.
